Robber of Your Heart
by aisherry88
Summary: Setiap kehidupan manusia selalu berhenti pada kata takdir? Tapi apakah kali ini takdir akan memihak Sasuke? Akankah dia 'bersahabat' dengan takdir yang baik kali ini?


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING: alur gaje. OOC (maybe).**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**(Sasuke POV)**

Aku membuka pintu mobil dengan napas terburu dan dengan tangan agak gemetaran. Rekan kerjaku, Suigetsu, masih berlari di belakangku dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bungkusan berukuran sedang dengan susah payah. Sedang tangan kirinya memegang rok yang dipakainya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi supaya bisa berlari menyusulku. Aku masuk mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin.

"Cepat!" Suigetsu akhirnya bisa menyusulku tepat pada waktunya. Aku segera banting setir dan menjalankan mobil secepat-cepatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Di belakangku, sirene polisi mulai memenuhi jalanan kota malam itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, harus segera sampai jalan tol supaya polisi tidak bisa mengejar kami.

"Hampir saja..." aku lihat Suigetsu melepas wig panjangnya dengan napas masih tersengal-sengal. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melepas segala peralatan menyamarku. Wig, kacamata bodoh ini, serta masker.

Aku menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dan langsung memukul kepalanya keras.

"Aduh! Kenapa memukulku?" tanyanya dengan nada protes sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara kamu kita hampir saja tertangkap," kataku kesal.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Kau 'kan sedang menyamar jadi istriku. Kenapa malah memanggilku _'nii-san'_? Bodoh..." omelku kesal.

"Aku 'kan kelepasan bicara. Lagipula sikapmu yang tidak tenang itu yang membuatku kelepasan bicara," elak Suigetsu. Aku mencibir ke arahnya.

"Hah! Masih saja bisa mengelak," ujarku sambil terus melihat ke depan.

"Whoaaa~! Sasuke.. Tangkapan kita malam ini lumayan besar. Ini berkat otakmu itu. Kau berhasil memecahkan kode rahasia bank itu," Suigetsu membuka bungkusan di tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sembunyikan itu! Jangan dibuka di sini!" gertakku.

"Aku mengerti. Oh? Yang lain tadi bagaimana, ya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Mereka sudah lari lebih dulu," jawabku.

"Ahh, untung saja kita juga bisa lari sebelum si menyebalkan Hatake itu datang. Haaahh.." Suigetsu meletakkan bungkusan itu di jok belakang sambil berkali-kali menghela napas.

"Kau hampir terkejar. Larimu terlalu lambat," kataku kesal.

"Apa? Coba saja kau berlari dengan rok begini. Aku mau lihat, apa kau masih bisa berlari secepat kuda seperti biasanya," kata Suigetsu dengan nada tak kalah kesal.

"Ishh! Ya sudah, kau harus lebih terbiasa menggunakan itu. Untung kita bisa mengelabui polisi malam ini," kataku.

"Kenapa kita harus terus berurusan dengan si Hatake itu? Tidak ada yang lain? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan," Suigetsu mendengus kesal.

"Selama dia tidak tahu identitas kita yang sebenarnya, itu tidak masalah," sahutku.

"Tidak masalah bagimu karena kau berpacaran dengan adiknya. Coba dia tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya..." Suigetsu memberi gerakan isyarat dengan tangannya, seolah-olah ada pisau menggorok lehernya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," kataku.

"Aku peringatkan, ya? Kau harus berhati-hati dengan keputusanmu. Memacari adik seorang polisi yang selalu mengincar kita? Kau sedang cari mati.."

Aku menutup mulut Suigetsu dengan paksa dengan bantal yang ada di belakangku.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa kita terjebak dalam organisasi ini? Kau pikir siapa yang maniak _game_ sampai mempunyai hutang sebanyak ini? Hah! Kau pikir, gara-gara siapa kita harus susah payah mencari uang untuk menebus hutang-hutang ini? Bodoh!" saking kesalnya, aku kembali memukul kepala Suigetsu dengan keras.

"Ishh! Baiklah, semua ini salahku. Tapi jangan memukulku terus seperti ini...!"

Aku diam saja sambil terus menyetir. Sebentar lagi sampai jalan tol. Aku harus waspada. Jangan-jangan polisi juga sudah memblokir jalan tol untuk memeriksa penumpang mobil yang akan memasuki tol.

Dan sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke wilayah tol, kekhawatiranku yang beberapa saat lalu sempat bisa aku redam, sekarang malah terwujud. Di depanku, tepatnya di pintu masuk tol, dua mobil polisi sudah menunggu dan tiga polisi sedang memeriksa beberapa mobil yang akan memasuki area tol.

"Suigetsu... Cepat sembunyikan! Cepat!" aku memberi isyarat pada pemuda berambut putih panjang itu. Suigetsu langsung bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia segera meringkasi pakaian samaran kami tadi serta bungkusan berisi uang yang baru saja kami ambil dari bank tadi. Dengan posisi agak berdiri dia membuka jok mobil yang didudukinya dan memasukkan semuanya ke bawah jok yang memang sudah dirancang untuk hal seperti ini. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat orang lain.

"Hah? Si Hatake itu kenapa ada di sini? Ishh~! Mengesalkan sekali..." Suigetsu berdecak kesal seraya menutup jok dengan agak keras.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja! Cepat hapus riasan konyolmu itu sebelum dia ke sini," aku membuka dasbor mobil dan melemparkan _face tonic_ pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu segera menghapus riasan tipis di wajahnya dengan buru-buru. Aku melihat ke depan. Ada dua mobil di depan kami yang sedang diperiksa. Aku melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam sedang menanyai pengemudi mobil yang ada di depan kami. Pria yang disebut-sebut Suigetsu sebagai si Menyebalkan Hatake. Pria dari kepolisian divisi I bagian kriminal yang sering turun lapangan saat kami sedang "bekerja" seperti malam ini.

"Dia ke sini..." aku mendesis pelan pada Suigetsu saat aku lihat polisi itu melambaikan tangan pada pengemudi mobil di depan kami dan mulai berjalan ke arah kami.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu ketenangan Anda malam ini. Kami terpaksa harus memeriksa mobil yang Anda tumpangi, berkaitan dengan kasus perampokan bank di kota malam ini," polisi bernama Kakashi Hatake itu berdiri di samping mobil kami dan agak menundukkan kepala saat mengatakan itu pada kami. Mantel musim dingin berkerah lebar yang dia pakai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu? Tidak masalah. Kalau boleh tahu, apa perampoknya lari lewat jalan ini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang aku buat sewajar mungkin.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Boleh kami memeriksanya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Silakan saja..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Aku membiarkan polisi memeriksa mobil kami. Selama para polisi ini memeriksa mobil kami, aku dan Suigetsu saling mengerling satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sama. Semoga para polisi ini tidak menyadari ada ruang lain di jok yang diduduki Suigetsu. Kami sudah merasa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Tidak mungkin polisi-polisi ini bisa menemukannya.

Dan aku segera bernapas lega sesaat setelah polisi menyatakan kalau mobil kami aman dan kami boleh meneruskan perjalanan. Fiuuuhhh...

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda. Semoga perjalanan Anda berjalan lancar.." salah seorang polisi melambaikan tangan padaku saat aku mulai menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil memasuki tol.

"Dasar polisi-polisi bodoh. Hei.. Sasuke... Kita berhasil mengelabui mereka,"Suigetsu berseru senang saat kami sudah berada di tengah tol, jauh dari para polisi itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan Hatake itu. Dia terus melihat kita dengan pandangan curiga," kataku.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kita ke markas dulu dan menyerahkan tangkapan kita pada Tuan Besar. Lalu kita dapat jatah kita. Oke?"

"Baiklah_._.." sahutku seraya mempercepat laju mobil.

.

.

.

**(Hatake POV)**

"Aku pulang...!"

Aku melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang disediakan di depan pintu dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Aroma ikan tuna panggang langsung menggelitik hidungku saat aku berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Oh? Nii-chan! Sudah pulang?" seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang berwarna merah muda menyambutku dengan celemek kotor masih menggantung di lehernya serta sendok sayur di tangannya.

"Emm. Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanyaku seraya melepas jaket dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Ahh, nyaman sekali...

"Kau pasti menyukainya. Oh, nii-chan.. Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya gadis itu yang adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Sepeninggal ayah kami beberapa tahun yang lalu tanpa keberadaan yang jelas, saat Sakura lahir Ibu memberi nama Sakura dengan nama keluarganya dan menolak untuk menggunakan nama keluarga ayah kami.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Seperti biasanya. Tidak ada hasil," sahutku lelah.

"Oh? Perampok-perampok itu lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Iya," sahutku pendek.

"Nii-chan, apa mereka juga berhasil mengelabui polisi lagi? Ya ampun... Siapa, sih, mereka? Bikin onar saja.." kata Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah. Mereka sepertinya ingin sekali membuat kacau kepolisian. Uang yang mereka ambil juga tidak pernah dalam jumlah yang banyak sekali. Hanya beberapa, dan tidak semua mereka ambil," jelasku seraya menyalakan mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi di depanku.

"Jadi motif mereka bukan uang?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh minat.

"Kesimpulanku begitu. Uang itu hanya kamuflase, seolah-olah kejahatan ini hanya semata-mata karena uang. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu," jelasku seraya mengganti channel televisi tanpa minat.

"Apa bisa dipastikan kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin. Cara kerja mereka sama. Membobol bank dengan memecahkan kode rahasia bank itu," jawabku.

Sakura terdiam. Mata hijau emerald-nya masih menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Umphh.. Oh, nii-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Dan aku juga sudah membuatkan teh hijau untukmu. Kau suka 'kan?" Sakura membuka celemeknya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Terimakasih.. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyaku. Sakura mengerjap kaget.

"Aku? Baik-baik saja. Sedang banyak laporan dan tugas yang harus aku penuhi minggu ini," jawab Sakura dengan raut muka tertekuk.

"Makanya kau belajar yang rajin. Kau bilang mau jadi psikolog forensik. Kau harus belajar dengan giat dan nanti membantu kepolisian. Haa.. tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau disibukkan dengan pacarmu itu," aku berkata dengan nada menyindir. Sakura terperangah melihatku.

"Ap-apa? Siapa yang pacaran?" tanya Sakura dengan nada protes, tapi mukanya mulai memerah menahan malu.

"Masih mau mengelak? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Siapa yang setiap malam menelponmu itu?" tanyaku dengan nada menyelidik.

"Itu... Temanku tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" elak Sakura.

Aku tertawa geli melihat gadis itu jadi salah tingkah seperti itu. Aku lalu berdiri dari tempatku sambil membawa barang-barangku.

"Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, nanti juga aku akan tahu... Benar 'kan?" aku tersenyum menggoda pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura malah memukul lenganku keras seraya kembali ke dapur tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Setelah orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berusia 15 tahun, aku tinggal sendirian dengan Sakura. Umurku dan Sakura terpaut 7 tahun. Karena dia adikku satu-satunya, kadang aku agak overprotect terhadapnya. Aku juga agak mencemaskannya. Sikapnya yang dingin itu. Aku khawatir kalau dia tidak punya teman. Tapi mengetahuinya sudah memiliki pacar, membuatku lega sekaligus khawatir. Entahlah, lagi-lagi kekhawatiran yang tidak beralasan menurutku.

Aku meletakkan barang-barangku di kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat mungkin bisa meleburkan segala kepenatan malam ini.

.

.

.

**(Naruto POV) **

"Bagaimana?" aku bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Seperti kesimpulanmu tadi," jawab Neji Hyuuga, nama pemuda itu, seraya membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Motifnya memang bukan uang sepertinya. Apa kau pernah ingat ada kasus seperti ini dua tahun yang lalu? Bukan di Tokyo, tapi di daerah Osaka?" tanya Neji.

"Apa? Kasus yang mana?" tanyaku bingung.

Neji menghela napas dan menatapku dengan lelah.

"Naruto.. Aku tidak percaya para wartawan itu menjulukimu sebagai detektif nomor satu di kota ini. Bukankah kau yang meceritakan padaku tentang hal itu?" Neji setengah kesal menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku terdiam, setengah berpikir.

"Oh... Apakah yang pelakunya adalah Orochimaru itu? Perampok nomor satu yang paling pandai menyamar dan mengendalikan orang-orang itu? Orang yang sangat dendam dengan polisi itu?" tanyaku dengan nada tak yakin.

"Benar. Itu dia yang aku maksud," sahut Neji.

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah ditangkap saat itu juga? Saat kejahatannya mulai terbongkar?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia berhasil melarikan diri?" tanya Neji.

"Apa? Benarkah? Kapan itu?" aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Dua bulan yang lalu. Kakashi Hatake, dari divisi I kepolisian bagian kriminal yang memberitahuku," jelas Neji.

"Haa, orang itu lagi... Cara kerjanya benar-benar sempurna. Dia pikir, kita merebut lahan pekerjaannya atau bagaimana, sih?" kataku agak menggerutu.

"Jangan salah paham. Dia ingin kita bekerjasama dengan kepolisian pusat dalam masalah ini. Sepertinya perampokan-perampokan yang terjadi belakangan ini juga ulah Orochimaru," jelas Neji dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa? Untuk apa orang itu melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Orochimaru sangat dendam pada polisi. Dia tidak segan-segan melibatkan orang-orang tidak bersalah untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada polisi. Dia bahkan pernah mengacaukan sistem kerja kepolisian Osaka dengan meletakkan bom-bom di beberapa daerah, untuk sekedar membuat polisi menyerah padanya... " Neji menjelaskan panjang lebar seraya masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kalau orang yang sedang kita hadapi ini adalah seorang psikopat. Lalu, apakah ketua kawanan perampok yang sering beraksi di kota akhir-akhir ini adalah Orochimaru itu?" tanyaku.

"Hatake bilang begitu. Ada surat ancaman setiap kali perampokan itu terjadi. Surat ancaman yang berisi kode, tempat berikut yang akan jadi sasaran para perampok-perampok itu. Cara kerja Orochimaru sebelumnya juga seperti itu," jelas Neji lagi.

"Ya, ampun.. Benar-benar bikin repot saja orang itu. Kalau tertangkap, akan aku pukul kepala orang itu supaya dia sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Membahayakan orang lain saja," gerutuku kesal.

"Polisi mempercayaimu, Naruto... Mereka percaya kau bisa memecahkan kode-kode yang dikirim Orochimaru pada mereka," kata Neji.

"Haa, baiklah... Eh? Omong-omong, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan teman SMA kita dulu itu?" tanyaku, seraya memukul lengan Neji keras. Neji meringis kesakitan.

"Ishh, teman kita yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Mau mengelak? Hinata Hyuuga... Yang dadanya besar itu," kataku dengan senyum menggoda.

Aku lihat Neji semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Tapi sepertinya dia berusaha membuatnya sewajar mungkin.

"Oh, dia... Kami baik-baik saja," sahutnya kemudian.

"Ishh, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku dengan nada mendesak. Neji menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Haah, kau ini... Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau menyukainya dari dulu 'kan?"

Skak mat! Bingo..! Neji terdiam. Aku lihat dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar setelah itu. Aku memandangnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggunya membantah perkataanku. Setelah aku rasa, sepertinya dia tidak akan bilang apa-apa, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh... Jangan menampakkan ekspresi wajah seperti orang frustasi begitu. Cepat katakan padanya, sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum aku duluan yang merebutnya," kataku sekenanya.

Neji kembali menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Aku tertawa geli melihat reaksi kagetnya.

"Bercanda. Untuk urusan kriminal seperti ini, kau selalu nomor satu. Tapi untuk urusan perasaan, kau bahkan lebih payah dari aku," kataku.

Neji hanya terdiam, tanpa membantah perkataanku. Masih menyibukkan dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju ruanganku sendiri. Aku menghela napas panjang saat berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bekerja satu tim dengan Neji Hyuuga, teman semasa SMA-ku yang pernah menghilang beberapa tahun dalam kehidupanku. Teman terdekatku yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dalam peristiwa kebakaran sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Temanku yang sangat berharga. Teman yang akan aku jaga sampai kapanpun, walaupun itu berarti aku harus rela mengorbankan perasaanku. Tidak masalah kalau aku harus mengalah demi Neji untuk masalah perasaanku sendiri pada Hinata.

Aku memasuki kantor sambil bersiul pelan.

.

.

.

**(Sasuke POV)**

Aku melihatnya berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Gadis berambut pendek yang sedang mengenakan mantel merah marun yang sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku itu adalah Haruno Sakura, pacarku. Rambut berwarna merah mudanya yang seperti _cotton candy _itu terlihat paling mencolok di antara kerumunan orang yang ada di sana.

"_Gomen.." _ katanya dengan napas tersengal saat sudah tiba di hadapanku.

"Terlambat lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" tanyaku dengan nada setengah kesal. Sakura balas melempar pandang kesal ke arahku.

"Aku sibuk. Lagipula, kau mendadak sekali mengajakku bertemu di sini," sahutnya.

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat malam ini," jawabku.

"Ke mana? Jangan mengajakku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh," kata Sakura.

"Kau berpikir apa, sih? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Ahh, kau ikut saja. Kau pasti menyukainya," aku tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" aku balik tanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Asal jangan terlalu larut. Kakakku bisa mengomeliku nanti," jawab Sakura seraya merapatkan mantelnya.

"Kakakmu sedang tugas 'kan?" tanyaku.

Sakura melempar pandang penuh tanya ke arahku.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Aku terkesiap dan langsung salah tingkah.

"Kakakmu 'kan polisi, tentu saja dia pasti sibuk sekali. Bukan begitu?" aku mencoba membuat nada bicaraku sewajar mungkin.

"Benar," sahut Sakura. Aku menghela napas lega. Huff... Punya pacar yang belajar di jurusan psikologi serta adik dari seorang polisi, benar-benar membuatku harus ekstra hati-hati dalam berbicara. Aku melihat Sakura merapatkan mantelnya kesekian kalinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pakai syal? Dan ke mana kaos tanganmu? Di musim dingin begini, kau harus menjaga kondisi badanmu," omelku saat melihat Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku meraih tangannya dan melepas salah satu kaos tanganku dan memakaikannya di tangan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau pakai saja. Kau pasti sering mellihat dorama, jadinya sok romantis begini. Sudah, kau pakai saja," Sakura melepas kaos tanganku di tangannya dan menyerahkan padaku lagi.

"Hei.. Kau bisa kedinginan nanti..." aku protes.

"Kau lebih sering sakit dibanding aku. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau hanya kena angin musim dingin seperti ini," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar padaku. Wajahku memanas melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum seperti itu. Dia manis sekali..

Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku melihatnya dalam diam. Kembali teringat kata-kata Suigetsu beberapa saat lalu.

"_Ingat, yang sedang kau pacari itu adik polisi yang sedang memburu kita. Apa kau mau mati? Hah?"_

Aku menghela napas panjang. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Awalnya aku hanya iseng saja berpacaran dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum. Gadis yang sepertinya kesepian ini. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, dan teman-temanku bilang, aku akan dapat seratus ribu yen kalau berhasil memacarinya. Dan aku berhasil. Tapi saat aku ingin menjauh darinya, saat aku ingin memutuskannya, keinginan untuk semakin dekat dengannya malah bertambah besar. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Tapi kenyataan lain yang lebih buruk malah sekarang menghampiriku. Aku harus berurusan dengan seorang polisi yang ternyata itu adalah kakak gadis ini. Yang benar saja...

Ponsel di sakuku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku merogoh sakuku dan melihat layar ponsel. Ada pesan masuk. Suigetsu.

_Cepat ke sini, bodoh... Ada pekerjaan! Cepat! _

Aku menutup ponsel dengan kesal. Kenapa harus sekarang?!

"Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bingung.

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Sakura, begini... Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu malam ini. Benar-benar ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi bersamamu. Tapi... Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan mendadak lagi?" Sakura menatapku. Aku tahu ada segurat rasa kecewa di tatapan mata hijau emerald itu. Tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik di depanku.

"I-iya..." jawabku.

Sakura lalu kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kita bisa lain kali ke sana," kata Sakura.

"Tapi, aku sudah..."

"Pekerjaan itu lebih penting 'kan? Pergilah.."

Aku menatap Sakura tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ponselku mulai berbunyi lagi.

"Pergilah. Kau sudah ditunggu 'kan?" Sakura mengerling ke arah ponselku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lain kali aku benar-benar akan membawamu ke sana. Aku.. aku pergi dulu," kataku.

"Emm. Selamat bekerja, ya?" Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk ragu sebelum akhirnya aku berlari ke arah yang berlainan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.


End file.
